Saftey
by Love Gems
Summary: A/U of One-shots of Fireheart adopted by Tigerclaw and Goldenflower and how it is different for the clans and the different form the books. Also human warriors.
1. Safety

I look into his pale amber eyes and saw love. I knew that I am safe with him. He holds me gently.

"Fireheart, are you alright, child?" His deep, soft voice reaches me. I have nothing to fear. Jake nor Quince can hurt me now.

"I am going to be okay, Tigerclaw. Thank you, mama." I say. Tigerclaw kisses me on the forehead.

"What did I tell you about calling me mama?" He scolds me and I smile.

"Not to call you mama." I say. He smiles and holds me tighter.

"TIgerclaw, Fireheart are you two ready. Bluestar wants the adoption papers to be over with." A woman say.

"We are coming Goldenflower." Tigerclaw calls out.

"Coming papa." I say smiling.

I am happy in Thunderclan. Aunty Bluestar is allowing me not to go to school and Jack and Quince will never hurt me again.


	2. Parents

The reason why Fireheart calls Goldenflower and Tigerclaw papa and mama.

I know that mama is a guy, but he worries to much, that is when it comes to me. He does not worry about anyone else, not even his own mate. I love mama, even though he tells me not to call him mama. He allows me to cuddle with him, when I want to cuddle. I think he secretly likes it when I call him mama.

I love papa. She allows me to go where ever I want to go and will not worry about me to much. She makes sure that mama does not go over board with overprotectiveness. She makes sure that mama does not become overbearing.

Mama and papa love me. Sometimes I like that they will just disown me, because they have their own kids to worry about, and one day I tell them that. Mama and Papa tells me over and over that they love me and will not abandon me. I believe them.


	3. Pain

Fireheart feels only pain by his real family

Pain. That is all I felt. Pain is the only emotion that I know of. I am happy with Princess. She like me and helps me at times, but I know that even she does care about me truly.

"It is your fault that Nutmeg died. If she had not given birth to you, she would have never died!" Jake yelled to me. I did my best not to cry. I curled up into a ball to protect me.

The yelling brought Quince running into the room. I try not to look at her. Quince looks at me and kicks me in the ribs.

"If only Nutmeg did a miscarriage, would you not suffer." She would say, before leaving.

"Jake, take out the trash. It's garbage day tomorrow." She says to Jake, who went away to do his chore. I would run into the forest to seek comfort.

I would cry to Aunty Bluestar and would would give me to Spottedleaf, so she can heal me. I would stay with Goldenflower to rest.


	4. Saved

A/N: AU Warriors. Everyone ooc

I am in trouble. I knew that the path was full of rouge warrior, but I didn't know how many rouge warriors there were. A big warrior from Thunderclan came at me. I can't defeat him by myself. I needed help. The warrior threw me on the ground. I was fighting back hard.

I felt hands going down my body and I shivered. I knew that he was going to take me. All of the sudden, the heavy body was off me. I felt no hands on me and the weight lifted. I looked up and saw Brokenstar. He is the leader of Shadowclan and the scariest man throughout the clans. He is kind and caring though.

"Are you okay child?" His deep voice called out. I felt myself relax.

"I am okay Brokenstar. Thank you." I said. He nodded his head. After Brokenstar took care of the rouge warrior. He turned and picked me up. I let out a squeal.

"Uncle Brokenstar put me down. I can walk by myself just fine." I protested. I know that I called him uncle, that is because his parents adopted mama when he was younger. Uncle Brokenstar was about five years old when grandma Yellowfang and grandpa Raggedstar, Shadowclan's formal leader, found Tigerclaw in the woods. He was left to die, but Yellowfang took him in.

He took me to Shadowclan. He went straight to the medical den. Runningnose tends to go overboard with my check ups, but that is okay. He just wants to make sure that I am okay. Spottedleaf goes overboard too, but she was always serious, she was never fun. Runningnose while checking over me, played games with me.

I saw that Brokenstar's back was towards me and that gave me enough time to sneak up on him. I was practicing on sneaking up on people. I threw myself on his back and Brokenstar jumped up startled. He saw my hands and made me turn to him. He placed me to where I can see his face.

"I love you Fireheart, but don't do that, unless you want me to kill you. Your _mama _will kill me and your _papa _will go nuts. Your mama is my little brother and your papa is like a sister to me. They would be disappointed that killed there youngest child." He said. I smiled and said,

"I know. Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Hawkfrost, and Tadpole are overprotective. Mama and Papa are too. Stonefur and our are the only ones that allow me to do what I want to do." I said. I must of blushed when I said Stonefur.

"You like Stonefur?" Uncle Brokenstar asks. I saw him smiling an evil smile.

"Yes I like Stonefur. Why?" I ask weary. He chuckles and said,

"Nothing. Stonefur is a good warrior. Loyal to the end. He is a good mate for you. I nodded in agreement. I love Stonefur.


End file.
